highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Turambar1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Highschool of the Dead Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Oh hey sorry i didn't notice you said you were going to be importing the supporting characters. So you're doing the revision on them right? I guess i'm still relatively "new" to the new skin which I think is not as good as the one we had before. Anyways it seems we have one more member on board so thats good!Donutsonfire 22:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that. I had no idea on how to import the histories. Could you explain to me how to import the pictures? I haven't seen you post any information on how to do so. I probably won't get any importing done anymore tonight and I'll probably be importing around tomorrow 7PST (9 @ your place). Sorry for the inconvenience. Hey! I know you guys are really busy right now but after your done could you take a look at the chapters list and episodes pages as I can't read the table's on these pages as they run off the page and under the recent wiki activity box. thanks for your time -- Sam.C 10:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing that and you can just call me sam its quicker that way Sam.C 16:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay so I'm guessing you've probably imported all the picutures? Just checking now so I don't waste any time XDDonutsonfire 03:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm also not quite sure what you mean by the theme designer. Please elaborate XDDonutsonfire 03:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow lol fail i've totally forgot. I see what you mean. Btw you should update the community message...i've wrote some stuff on it, but i'm not sure if thats how you want itDonutsonfire 03:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I really like this new theme. I think i've posted on one of the other wikis a while to suggest a merge, but I wonder what they've done up till now. Anyways...care to explain what a favicon is? I'm not really up to date with wikia jargonDonutsonfire 06:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm ready to join this wiki anytime anywhere, I'll correct any mistakes yall guys do that u don't see. P.S. if theres any open slot for administration ill be glad to join in. MrPacheco101 15:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL and I thought i was good for computers...this is disappointing XDDonutsonfire 16:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo turambar, i think it is about time to split into organized groups. Its starting to clutter up!Donutsonfire 19:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Editors into like character groups. It'll be much more organized that way.Donutsonfire 19:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how I can get the message across without the shoutbox or something...perhaps u can leave them a message or do u want me to do it?Donutsonfire 20:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's fine~ Won't be a big issue now XDDonutsonfire 02:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I like the new hearder!...it seems as if it's a bit compressed don't you think? I'm not sure how you could fix that, but maybe the picture file gets fitted into a smaller shape vertically when you place it there. It looks fine if you don't mind the compression.Donutsonfire 02:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol don't worry about it. Compared to the last one we had on the old wiki, this is like "OMFG SOOO GOOD" hahaha. Donutsonfire 02:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay so i'm almost done evening out the spacing on the character pages (to reduce size and give pages a uniform look), but i've noticed something very important that we've missed. The text in the template boxes are almost unreadable now due to the colours on the wiki. Perhaps we should change the text to a darker colour?Donutsonfire 02:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) This is actually going to be hard to choose as we can only change the background of the box....maybe red? The colour of the text is too light for the colour of the box to be anything lighter than a green/blue/red, but we can't use black as it'll just look like it melted into the article....actually on second thought, try out the black first if i were you. If the results turn out to be good, then leave as is.Donutsonfire 03:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) It looks great actually! I'm surprised how well the colours turned out. Luckily for you it was only some minor stuff to do. Thanks for changing it Donutsonfire 00:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I'll try to get on Shizuka's this weekend. I don't think I can finish though. I'll try asking around to see if I can enlist some help. I understand new chapter is coming out within 2 weeks, so we got to get our stuff together. I'll be busy studying for my SAT on 11/6, but I'll try my best.Donutsonfire 01:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC)